


Go your own way Live

by JoanneM104



Series: Go your own way Live [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter/Draco Potter, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneM104/pseuds/JoanneM104
Summary: 转眼到了战后的第四年，20岁的Harry Potter重返校园，遇到了16岁的Draco Malfoy，并很快坠入爱河了。但即使是和平年代，也有不少问题他们要面对，以及，这真的是和平年代吗？没有黑魔王的时代就被定义为“和平”吗？





	1. Let's face the music and dance（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作，R-18，私设如山。Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy，斜线代表攻受。

Draco打开车厢门，站在原地让出过道，方便列车员推着装满各式零食的餐车经过他所在的包厢，对她赞许的目光报以一个无瑕疵的礼貌微笑，随后朝她刚刚来的方向动身。

霍格沃茨特快列车上容纳着几乎所有霍格沃茨的学生，它的行驶路线横跨整个不列颠，从不延误，也没有过任何事故（此项已被打破）。它通常在傍晚的早些时候到达霍格莫德，这样在所有新生分院完毕并享用完晚餐爬进被窝的时候，时针差不多刚刚划过数字10，所有人还有大半个晚上留给自己和其余的一切。

但今天不一样。在它投入运作这几百年来第一次，学生们不得不晚饭后坐上车，然后在第一节课后到达学校。所有人都在享受开学前天赐的彻夜狂欢，没有父母，没有老师，尽最大可能制造着噪音。

原先他会格外享受这个百年一次的放纵派对，但今夜不同，他的偏头痛一直没有缓解。

好在他知道一个地方能够避免这一切，就在第十四次鸣笛声被拉响以后，他们即将从群山一路向下，沿着仿佛无止境眼神的铁轨驶进湖泊，就在此刻列车员开始了她的工作，向每个学生兜售糖果，还有尽量看管好这些孩子们防止任何意外发生。

这时，那一节车厢会因为主人的缺席而空出来。

远大于外表上看起来的内里空间，整整几个墙面的零食，特制的英式奶茶，还有更重要的一点——绝对的寂静。很显然，波西女士懂得如何让自己更加能够忍受这份工作。

当他来到门前时，诧异地发现那门是半掩着的，而以前都是关好的。什么情况？他的瞳孔因惊奇而变大，不悦从眉头跳向眉尾。他已经这么干过很多次了，从来没有被抓住过，也没有遇到过其他人，而不论什么情况，Draco在心底哼了一声，眼底的那些不快裹上了一层任性，衬得它们更加灰暗，蓝色几乎完全消失了。他都不打算让出这个地方，或是和任何人分享。

Draco用力拉开门，摆出自己最凶狠和不耐烦的表情，视线扫过屋内，想找到那个“不速之客”。

而对方正背对着他站在窗边，右手动作着，似乎在吃什么，接着那人转过头来，一阵烟雾幽幽升起，在空气中盘旋着久久不肯散去，似乎刻意想要遮掩对方的面容。列车再度呼啸起来，四周整个暗了下来，Draco下意识看向窗外，风景变成了一片漆黑，虚实之间的交界在光和影的碰撞间越来越淡，一切都是那么的模糊，但Draco还是看到了。

那是他从没见过的绿。

报纸是这个扭曲世界的缩影，专注于非黑即白，文字就如同它本身的含义一样阐释着远远不够这个道理，而那些宝石不过是沉闷的死物。

此时此刻，这抹他一直渴望亲眼见到的绿色正不断反射着那偶尔冲破黑暗钻进屋内的月光，照耀着他的双眼。他强忍住想要按住胸口的冲动，有一种无法言说的情感正汹涌流遍全身。

他感觉自己像是从此刻回到了很久很久之前，又像是去到了遥远的未来，还没等他细细感受更多，他又被拉扯着放大到无限，再缩小成不足羽毛笔的笔尖大小。

所有的感官，思绪，情感在一刹那间被剥夺，又随着那每次的光亮回到他的体内。

他痛苦地呼吸着，同时却很快乐，整个人随着那烟雾在空中起舞。接着喉咙干涩的感觉大过了其他的一切，他意识到自己是想要开口说话，又悲哀地发现不知该如何说话……

“你好？”

真正的阳光同他的理智一块儿回到车厢里。Draco的理智在尖叫着：你最好赶快逃跑！跑到苏格兰边境一处杳无人烟的森林里，找到那个最肮脏最可怖的沼泽将自己沉进去，在孤独与恐惧中慢慢死去！但身体却先一步做出了回应：“你在这里做什么？”

“没什么，”那人说着将一个长得像魔杖，确是用麻瓜材料制成的东西塞进长袍内兜里，似乎在掩饰什么，语气却格外坦荡，“你呢？你又在这里做什么？”

“不关你的事！”他有些恼火的说道，觉得自己这样非常愚蠢。

对方盯着他看了一会儿，然后动作起来。

“要来一个吗？”

大概。

Draco是从对方的目不转睛推断出来的，实际上可能也就过了几秒钟，但Draco此刻拒绝讲道理！因为他的所有理智都用来跟试图跳到他脸上的蟾蜍作斗争了。然后他发现那只蟾蜍喜欢巧克力跳跳蛙，更让他难受的是他居然默认了自己也喜欢这种幼稚的儿童糖果。

“有什么推荐的吗？我们可以一起试试。”那双祖母绿的双眸是那么明亮而清澈，Draco却无法分辨出他的情绪。

爱情使人失去判断力！那只蟾蜍扯着嗓子说道，他不得不花更多的精力使它闭嘴。当Draco回过神时，发现自己正和那个人坐在一张霍瓦纳图腾的毛毯上吃糖。各式各样的，全是他最喜欢的口味的，甜到掉牙的糖果。

他却觉得不足够，嘴里又苦又涩，好像刚刚一口气喝了一大杯意式浓缩。

“你似乎很安静。”对方继续说着什么，还边揉了揉以“无造型”为造型的黑发。

“只要在这个火车里待上一段时间，所有人都会喜欢安静，并且希望其他人也能变得安静。邓布利————我只是想尽力起到表率作用。”

烂笑话！比家养小精灵的衣服还要烂！

蟾蜍继续喋喋不休，而Draco终于掏出了魔杖，不止邓布利多会施魔法。他用邪恶的目光盯着那只野兽。

“我想你说的很有道理。”

对方的笑声止住了他的动作，Harry Potter连笑纹都这么英俊和完美。他悲哀地意识到自己和青春期女生的差别确实只剩下外在了。气急败坏地将蟾蜍变成了一个留声机，并在脑内欣赏着他引以为傲的唱片收藏。

“我再不出去他们就要让整个火车的人知道我在这儿了…”温热的气息喷洒在Draco耳边，那低声呢喃像是情人的窃窃私语，却不带一点暧昧。Draco整个人僵在原地，不敢偏头，在感到身侧的阴影消失时才看过去，却又再度撞进了那双闪烁着，充满生命力与激情的双眸中。

“原来是你的眼镜在反光……”说完他立刻捂住了嘴，比对方还要震惊于刚才的那句话。

“我希望这句话是好的意思，”Harry边说边站起身，朝Draco伸出手。

“它是！”Draco几乎是立刻尖叫出来，握住那只手，配合地被对方从地上拉起来。他将手隔着袍子按在大腿根上，刚刚被触碰的地方微微发麻。

“那么我们学校见了？……”Harry稍稍抬眸引导着他讲话，而他照做了。

“Draco，Draco Malfoy。”

“好的，Draco。”又是那样的微笑，甚至连语气都在温柔地啃噬着Draco的每一处。终于，Draco发现对方离开了，可空虚还来不及蔓延，对方又再度探回半个身体，惹得Draco差点尖叫，“对了，很高兴认识你。”

说罢，留下Draco站在原地，水蓝色的双瞳大睁着，而那只蟾蜍在他脑内轻声歌唱着：

『There may be trouble ahead,

But if there's moonlight,

And music and love and romance,

Let's face the music and dance. 』


	2. Let’s face the music and dance（二）

『Before the fiddlers have fled,

Before they ask us to pay the bill,

And while we still have the chance,

Let's face the music and dance. 』

今年的Hogwarts与以往大不相同。

首先是晚点的火车，接着是丽丝夫人发了疯又奇迹般地痊愈，废弃多年的女生厕所整个消失不见，甚至有人在晚上听到了隐形的幽灵。

直觉告诉Draco，这一切都与火车上遇到的那个男人有关。

“Harry Potter。”Draco异常坚定地说出这个名字，极力让它听起来不带任何感情。

“没错，他该死的性感，”Pansy边用一种今天午饭很好吃的语气回答道，边拿着一本美甲手册，双手瘫在书页上方，食指指腹轻点其中一个图案，下一秒她的双手都装饰好了，她严格地皱眉，翻页继续挑选。“而且完美无缺，或许除了头发，不过当它们被打湿的时候——”她的吼间溢出一声满足的喟叹，“——梅林，就是这样！”

“什——”Draco瞪了她一眼，并命令那只聒噪的蟾蜍停止回放周一中午魁地奇球场他见到的画面，还有添加角色，设定情景和一切的一切。

“对，我也觉得他是个完美的情人，至少在我的梦里是。”她无所谓的继续道，注意力都在双手上，终于满意地点点头并合上书，然后给了Draco一个眼神，Draco觉得里面掺杂着一丝怜悯。

“荡妇。”Draco恼火地评价着她刚才的言行，并附上一个不赞成的眼神。

“你是在嫉妒谁呢，亲爱的？”Pansy丝毫没有在他的眼神下退缩，单手撑着下巴，略微前倾凑近他，眼里秋波荡漾，“谁有那个荣幸呢？”

“我不明白你在说什么。”Draco讪讪地说，抿紧双唇拒绝了她的调情。

“噢，”她夸张地双手捂住胸口，眼里全是戏谑，语气却如此受伤，“到底是谁？居然让我们的Draco变成了这样？一个绝情、冷漠又粗鲁的——青少年。”

“噗——咳咳咳…！”一直沉默着坐在方桌另一侧的Blaise突然毫无形象地剧烈咳嗽着，同时试图用餐巾擦去唇边溢出的柠檬汁。

当Pansy和Blaise双双在地毯上笑得东倒西歪时，Draco黑着脸离开了斯莱特林公共休息室。他决定去行使级长的特权——而那个不幸被他逮住在宵禁后四处乱窜的倒霉蛋？就连斯内普都会为他的悲惨遭遇祈祷！

“呃，晚上好？”Harry看起来有点惊讶在这个时间见到Draco，但他很快克制住了，扬起让Draco神魂颠——相当熟悉的那种笑容，他的眼前仍旧烟雾缭绕，淡淡的果香飘来，“你是不是安了个烟雾探测器呀？”

“没有这种咒语，”Draco说完才猜到那可能是个麻瓜物品，但就算Harry Potter被人报道有巨怪血统也不能阻止他注意到对方的声音比之前更加低沉和沙哑，这让他口干舌燥，不断吞咽着，“你不应该…抽央？”

“不，这不是香烟，”Harry边说边扫了眼拿着的电子烟机器，它在月色下泛着冷光，手里的重量和温度让他心头一紧，尽量忽略那令人不安的孤独，将它收回口袋里。

“不过你是对的，我不该抽烟，”他看向Draco，微风正梳理着对方额前那几捋浅金色的碎发，他发现Draco扑闪的睫毛和自己的呼吸有相同的频率。Harry伸出手，指尖若有似无的触感让他抖得更厉害，他——

糖果，糖果，糖果……

这些不能阻止长着鱼尾的妖女轻声吟唱那无名的歌谣，也不能将之前那些下流的梦境赶出脑海。Harry将脸凑得更近，他看到那汪泉水里不仅溢满流动的光彩，还有自己的倒影。Harry读懂了那无声的请求，又或许那请求之人正是他自己，“……如果我现在吻你，会很冒犯吗？”

亲吻和回答同时发生。

他用双手捧着Draco的脸，而Draco的双手紧紧揪住他胸前的布料，他们就仿佛磁铁的两头，疯狂将对方引向自己。

有好一阵，些许时光，近乎永恒，他们站在原地通过唇舌仔细感受着彼此。直到Draco因为呼吸不畅而缩了缩脖子——Harry的一部分不讲理地觉得这是拒绝，他体内某种更加原始而危险的本能被唤醒。他有些强硬地逼迫Draco仰起头，单手揽住对方的腰肢不断收紧，以此吻得更深。直到Draco因为缺氧，因为太过动情，因为所有因对方而起的反应，颤抖着倒在Harry怀中，却还是死死搂着他的脖子。

“我是个罪犯了吗？”Harry轻笑，依旧圈着Draco，后腰抵着露天阳台的扶手，大半个身子倾斜在外。他们相贴的身躯不断摇晃着，秋风却完全无法吹散空气里躁动的荷尔蒙。Harry能感觉自己硬到发痛了，蛮横地将一只脚挤进对方的腿间，快感攀上头皮，他胡乱亲吻Draco的头发，和所有他能碰到的部分。

“————PLEASE——”Draco呜咽着顶胯磨蹭对方裤裆的凸起，冲动在他的体内翻涌，理智几乎被欲火焚尽，其他的一切全化成了头发丝，用发胶牢牢固定在他的后脑勺上以免打扰任何神圣时刻。

这样荒唐的想法让Draco抖得更厉害，Harry却在此刻放开了他的一部分，转而隔着布料慰抚起其他的。Draco毫无章法地在对方手里冲撞着，额头抵在Harry的胸膛上。这明明该是梦境成真的时刻，他无声地叫喊，这该死的怪癖却横在了他和猛烈的高潮之中。连日来得不到满足的感觉伤害了他的自尊心，他放弃得停下，看起来完全被激怒了。好吧，他不仅是个没办法自己手淫的处男，甚至根本射不出来！“我讨厌这样，我不要再这样做了。”

Harry因这孩子气的举动而震惊，他半跪下来，褪下Draco的裤子解放出他挺硬的欲望，尽量让自己不要笑得那么明显，“好吧，一些糖果？”

这次Draco用一声呻吟回答了他。

更多，更多，更多——

Draco最终还是像个思春期的女孩一样尖叫出声，手指扣进Harry的发丝间抓紧，毫无保留地射在了对方的嘴里。

他恍惚间注意到对方将那些东西吞了下去，这个事实让他的小腹一紧，欲望再次抬头，而Harry没有给Draco任何休息的机会，Draco任由身体被翻过来，半趴在石头制成的扶手上，臀部撅起，灵巧的舌正在他最羞耻的地方为所欲为。

“有、有咒语……”

回答他的是更卖力地搅弄。

不一会儿他便尖叫着再次高潮了。

因为Harry Potter进入了他。


	3. Let’s face the music and dance（三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有Blaise Zabini和Pansy Parkinson出场。

『Soon we'll be without the moon,

Humming a different tune and then, 

There may be teardrops to shed,』

“你还活着！”Pansy夸张地叫道，快步向Draco跑来，并附上一个拥抱。

“嗷，”Draco被撞得后退半步，半搂着她转了个圈，长袍下摆在空中划出两条漂亮的弧线，他将对方抵在墙上，让出大门方便其余人进出，“我很好，谢谢关心。”

“所以，是几级？”Pansy将Draco鬓角的一缕发丝撩到他的耳后，双手搭上他的两侧肩头。

Draco复述了一遍刚才的话，任由她给自己理平衣服上的褶皱，系正有些歪掉的领带。

“？！Draco Malfoy——”她的瞳孔扩大，一脸不满地盯着他，好像一只被夺走食物的猫咪，“你不能这么对我。”

“实际上，我可以。”Draco不为所动。他绝不会给面前这个女人透露任何自己私生活的细节，绝不分享他月光情人的任何信息，也绝不重蹈覆辙。

“上次是我的失误，”Pansy尽量让自己的表情诚恳而真挚，无辜地眨巴着那双漂亮的眼睛，“收件人应该写波波的。”

“然后略过出版社的‘同性恋自爱大礼包’，让我父亲直面家养小精灵送来的封面是赤裸肌肉男人的成人杂志？”Draco一脸冷漠，挑起半边眉毛，与她四目相对，直到对方从毫无畏惧到不自在地移开视线。

这整件事都是Pansy的错。

虽然她强调了整整一年，她顶多要为此负80%的责任，但Draco并不买账。这世界上有多少在校学生会蠢到订色情杂志的时候将地址写成“全校师生该死的进餐大礼堂”？还是在新学年开始的第一周，所有人都在等着家里来信的时候——

在那一刻Draco做了每个人在窘境时都会做的事：将那本杂志丢给了Blaise。想到这儿他决定揽下5%的责任，为了倒霉的Blaise。

本来这件事就应该画上句号了。

但Parkinson是个家教良好的贵族女孩，而每个合格的贵族都知道如何维护自己的利益，以及权力。她在当晚就洋洋洒洒写了七页的投诉信，以Parkinson、Zabini和，Malfoy第一继承人的名义投诉了那家杂志在英国的代理发行商。

于是，在一个风和日丽的下午，Narcissa Malfoy正在例行查看每周魔法界各大知名品牌寄到家里的礼物，Zabini夫人正在和朋友们共进下午茶，而Pakinson夫人则是在布置庄园刚建成的空中花园。杂志的三位主要负责人，亲自登门道歉，承诺三位继承人在霍格沃茨就学期间可以免费得到所有的杂志，并，献上了那个天杀的性玩具礼盒。

Draco抖了下拒绝继续回忆，推开Pansy坚定自己的立场。

“我希望……”Draco的话头都在看到走廊尽头面向他走来的Harry Potter时停住，他按住Pansy，发出嘘声让她闭嘴，然后等待着。但他的所有幻想都被打破了，碎屑流遍全身，再全数扎进Draco的心脏：

Harry Potter跟没有看到他似的径直走开了。

“Draco，你的口水留下来了，”Pansy打趣着，如果有可能她甚至想拍照记录下此时此刻，“而高尔正准备接住拿去喂自己的蟾蜍。”

Draco只是沉默地盯着她看了一会儿，等待自己的情绪平息，然后说道：“0。”

“什？”Pansy不过几秒便反应了过来，满脸错愕，但更多的是不可置信，“你是说，梅林——”

“你昨晚是去和Harry Potter上床了？！？！”Blaise满脸错愕，更多的是不可置信。

Draco已经开始后悔自己的一时冲动，他沉着脸接话：“你喜欢‘花花公子’吗？我猜你很喜欢。”

“我可是为此在花季般的15岁就订婚了，好吗？”Blaise掏出魔杖对着房门施了无声咒和不可打破咒，同时将小餐桌推到他们中间。

“和Pansy，连你妹妹娃娃屋里的‘订婚仪式’都比这个更加真实！”Draco还是没什么心情。

“嘿，别以为你现在失恋了我们就会无条件纵容你伤害我们的心，小混蛋。”Pansy拿刀将红丝绒芝士蛋糕切开，分别放进他们各自面前的餐盘里。

Draco咕哝了一阵，向后一仰，放任自己摔进厚实的羊绒毯里，他想起自己昨晚靠在Harry身上的感觉，他们在——

他惊坐起来，差点打翻茶杯。

“知道了，Baby Dray，我们知道你不开心了。”Pansy连忙将茶壶从桌子上撤到自己身侧，而Blaise则将所有东西都推到桌子中心，免得Draco又有什么大动作。

这些举动让Draco感到安心。他再次坐好，张开口，却没想好该如何开口。实际上，此刻他才发觉这一切是多么的混乱，毫无逻辑，不真实，还有可笑。

“他不值得，宝贝。”Pansy的手臂越过桌子握住他的手，一脸关切和心疼。

Draco试图思考，但他的大脑对处理Harry Potter的相关信息显得非常迟钝，他第一天就发现了这点，于是他只好附和： “我想也是。”

“只是一个魅力四射让人无法抗拒的坏男人，夺走了你的童贞，接着在第二天甩了你而已。”Blaise补充道，Draco因这则发言猛瞪他。

Pansy起身来到Draco身边，将他揽进怀里。Draco将脸埋进Pansy的发丝中，好闻的女士香氛围绕着他，他再次想起Harry的胸膛，脑袋埋进她的颈窝，觉得眼眶湿润，鼻头发酸。Pansy的声音在他头顶响起：“第一步：接受事实，你才能更快好起来。”

“你只需要一个新的男人，好男人，让他有力的臂弯和火热的亲吻驱走你的悲伤。”Blaise提供了另一种思路。

Draco翻了个白眼，从Pansy发丝的间隙中斜视着Blaise： “行了，我很抱歉让你在15岁被系上婚姻的枷锁还是因为被爸妈怀疑是同性恋，而我却成功出柜还和Harry Potter上床了，更别说我此时此刻还赖在你未婚妻的怀里不肯起来。”

“不，我是在说他是个坏男人。”Blaise狡猾地笑着，Draco知道他们没事了，便又扭过头藏在Pansy怀里。

“第二步：彻底发泄所有情绪，直到它们一滴不剩。”Pansy清清嗓子，继续道。

“你指什么？”Draco立刻接话。

“我指你活该被人操了屁股还被甩了！”Pansy恶毒地开口。“难道还指望你能克服心理障碍自己弄出来吗？”

“Pansy！”Draco尖叫着跳出她的怀抱，一脸受伤。

“是，永不言说的秘密，第七则，我希望杂志事件能被录入其中。”Pansy严正声明，就差如果她戴眼镜的话，Draco觉得她肯定会扶着镜框。而Harry扶镜框的样子非常性……

不！！！！！！

Draco终于蹦了起来，掀翻了桌子，而那上面空无一物。所有东西不知何时都被撤到了房里离他最远的地方。他看向自己的两位朋友，他们分别带着“我就知道，甜心”和“我懂你的，亲爱的”的表情。Draco觉得自己要吐了，他还想大哭一场，因为这个世界对待他是如此的不公和残酷。

“我要离开这里。”他大声宣布，表情非常严肃。

“去哪？多久回来？什么时间出发？”Pansy问道。

“沼泽，永不，现在！”他立刻答话。

“除非你答应我，现在就将它从明面记录中抹去。”Pansy冷酷地说着，看起来一点也不在乎他。

“无所谓了！”Draco气急败坏。

“协议生效，”Blaise清清嗓子，从包里摸出一张折好的羊皮纸， “那么，我们为你准备好了行李。”

Draco瞪着他，没有伸手。

“快点，我很累耶。”Blaise催促到，而Pansy则是向床头走去。

Draco一把扯过纸条，上面写着：

“嗨，Draco。

昨晚我很愉快。今天下午三点你有空吗？我们能在禁林边上见一面吗？

想念你的，H”

……

…………

………………

“现在是二点四十五分，哦不，你就要迟到了！第一次约会！”Pansy抱着闹钟发出惊叹。

“诅咒你们！永远！”Draco咆哮着冲出了房门。

留下Pansy和Blaise重新摆好下午茶，他们坐在餐桌两侧，共同举杯。

“敬Draco的童贞。”Pansy说。

“敬我们的婚姻。”Blaise说。


	4. Let’s face the music and dance（四）

『But if there's moonlight, 

And music and love and romance, 

Let's face the music and dance. 』

当Draco狂奔到禁林边上时已经快要三点一刻了，比迟到还要糟糕的是，他根本不知道对方更详细的位置，更别提禁林有多大了。但刚刚剧烈的运动让他清醒了不少，一直停摆的思维终于有了重新运转的迹象。凡事都有两面性，他擦去额间的汗珠，就像你和Harry Potter，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的骄傲。你们不该像现在这样。

他懊恼地闭上眼，将迷你Harry塞进留声机的喇叭口，并提醒自己：过好你的生活，Draco Malfoy——成为一个男人！不大情愿地开始沿禁林边缘搜索，希望自己不要遇上任何危险或那个滑稽的猎场看守员。

生活本质上是由人组成的，所以唯一的变量也是人。

作为一个在校青年，Draco短暂的人生中遇到过诸多烦心事，前几年还好，但从暑假开始，他变得越发敏感。所想的不再是突击测验、雨天的魁地奇比赛、糟糕的性感受那么简单。就像本来的他是在用望远镜看这个世界，现在却是从另一头往回审视他自己。

在——那个人被打倒后，从前支撑起他骄傲的财富和权利并没有受到需要他操心的程度的影响，他的父母依旧健康，甚至他最好的朋友们都平安无事。

但社会的格局无形中彻底改变了，纯血巫师，乃至巫师的地位从根本处被撼动，一场暴风雨还未平息，台风却越来越近：麻瓜出身的新任魔法部女部长、六年级及其以上每学期一次的麻瓜世界探访、还有教育部正在讨论的“在巫师等级考试中加入‘麻瓜’相关部分”的提案。

“亲近麻瓜”变成了一种正确，一句口号，一项没有人敢逾越的准则。

他指得不是“接受”，而是“亲近”。

而缩小到英国唯一的巫师学校里。

所以人都以为世界上存在最完美的颜色，最强大的动物，最伟大的人。

大家的关注点不会是离他们遥远的有多少“麻瓜”，对Draco来说很不幸地，是有多少“纯血高贵论者”——“食死徒的子孙”——“斯莱特林的学生”。

这是他第一次任由这个想法清晰地出现在脑袋里，原来的他拒绝承认——不如说是害怕承认这点，可现在他无力的发现自己是如此渺小，不值一提。

他或许根本没有办法在未来生存下去。

数百年来从未离开辉煌的Malfoy家或许会在他手中败落。

他想要是爱情或许注定是悲剧。

飞禽拍打翅膀的声音从背后逐渐靠近，那分贝却跟使用了扩音咒一样，他拔腿就想要逃跑，却看到正在地面上绕着他盘旋的影子轮廓，有一处相当明显的人形。他转过身，Harry正骑着一种魔法动物缓缓降落在他身边几英寸的地方。

“我忘记写清楚地址了，抱歉，”Harry边说边从鹰头狮身有翼兽的背上下来，他拍了拍它的身体表示感谢，看向Draco，阳光下他的眸子比任何时候都要绿，闪闪发光。“Draco，这是巴克比克。”

听到这话Draco不知该作何反应，他站在原地不安地搓着指尖，难道他还要去打个招呼不成？

Harry走近他，将一只手搭在Draco肩上，那重量让Draco呼吸一顿，然后他看到Harry的表情，对方很明显就是这个意思。

“嗨？”Draco一脸纠结地对着巴克比克说道，那只生物很明显对他没有任何兴趣。

“别害怕，它很温顺的，”Harry完全理解错了Draco表情的意思，他意外天真的觉得那只是害怕而已，于是他更加鼓励地开口，“只需要先向它鞠躬，表达你的尊敬，然后等它靠近你。”

Draco鬼使神差得照做了。

但对方不是那么领情，拍了拍翅膀便飞走了。他松了口气，Harry的表情看起来非常难过，还很抱歉：“它通常不这样，今天可能是和我飞了太久，你不要放在心上。”

“没事。”Draco无所谓地耸耸肩，暗暗享受Harry的目光。

下一秒他就再也开心不起来了，因为Harry格外认真的对他说，眼里有他读不懂的东西：

“我们需要谈谈。”

“所以……”他们俩同时开口，又一起停下，来来回回好几次，Draco终于无法忍受，坐在草地上赌气似的用手臂抱着双膝，一副“你不说就别想我说的表情”。

“好吧，”Harry抓了抓头发，眼里闪过的不安和犹豫刺痛了Draco的心。“我今天看到你和那个女生在一起，黑色短发，就在礼堂门口……”

“Pansy？”Draco接话。

“应该？”Harry偏偏头，“是一个斯莱特林，我不是很了解。”

“你不会——”Draco瞪圆了眼，他忘记Harry是刚来的，不了解他的情况，“我和她——”

“先听我说完，”Harry抬手做了个冷静的姿势，等Draco再度安静下来，才继续开口，“我不是想要评价或是干涉你的私生活，”他思考着措辞，“只是建议，如果，我是说如果，你和那个女生在交往，我完全理解。但我们不能再继续了，之前是我冲动了，我向你道歉。我们就当昨晚的事没有发生过，她不该承受这些，你也不该继续了。”

Draco耐着性子等到Harry吐出最后一个字，他用眼神询问下文，Harry摇了摇头，他立刻开口，语气激动：“不，不，你完全误会了。我和Pansy不是那种关系！”

“你不需要骗我，今天早上我都看到了，”Harry决心不会放任Draco这样毁灭他自己的生活，一种责任感驱使他继续，“而且我也理解你，在你这个年纪这是非常正常的，很遗憾，太正常了。”

“真的！她是个邪恶又刻薄的巫婆，我绝对不会和她在一起！”经历过刚才发生的一切以后，Draco的每个字都是真心实意的，他希望这能打动Harry，因为除此之外他什么也做不了。

Harry迷惑地看着他。

“她把自己严重错误的20%归结到一只勤恳服务主人的猫头鹰上，她四处调情，还很八卦！”Draco补充道。

“但，你不觉得你们太过亲近了吗？”Harry更加迷惑，“即使只是朋友？”

“我……”Draco的脑内飞快闪过他和Pansy从认识到友谊结束的所有日夜，犹豫地，“不觉得？”

“因为你习惯了，”Harry向他保证似的说道。“没有哪对正常关系的男女会像你们这样亲密的。”

Draco被吓傻了。

但他很快恢复神智，直接抓住了重点：“她有未婚夫，和我也是朋友。”

Harry给了Draco一个惊恐的眼神，Draco回以同样的表情。

“所以，你们是，三——”Harry鼓起勇气问道。

Draco大声打断他：“不是！”

“这就是，时间带来的无法逾越的鸿沟吗？”Harry看起来惊魂未定。

“或许吧。”Draco只希望自己未来不要这样。

“你真的不喜欢她？”

“不喜欢。为什么我要喜欢她？”

“你们在做着情侣间做的事，这很奇怪。”

“说给她未婚夫听吧。”

“Draco。”

“可是我真的不喜欢她——”Draco烦躁得快要爆炸了，为什么Harry Potter就不能嫉妒一下，而是在这里给他做情感咨询呢？然后突然的灵光一闪，他说道，“我不喜欢女生，我是同性恋。”

Harry盯着他，很显然进行了一场短暂的头脑风暴，Draco明智地没有打扰。

“噢，天呐，天呐，老天爷……”Harry看起来相当痛苦，将脸埋在眼前。“我很抱歉。”

“问题不大，”Draco贴心地拍着他的背安抚，摇摇头让自己忽略对方背部紧实肌肉的触感，思考着要怎么开口，选择单刀直入，“所以，你喜欢女生？”

“是的，所以我以为……我真的很抱歉。”Harry还在为刚才发生的事自责。

“没事，我理解。这不是什么大事，”Draco强迫自己不要专注于此刻发生的事。他想起黑魔王死后的第一个圣诞节，第一次捉到金探子的魁地奇比赛，甚至Pansy，Blaise还有他的母亲，在知晓关于他性向真相时给予他的一切。他努力试着找回快乐，却发现自己的人生是如此苍白，以至于抵挡不了眼下发生的一切。做一个男人，Draco。他对自己默念，继续拍着Harry的背，仰头不允许自己的眼泪落下来，“我们可以当做一切都没有发生，你不需要那么担心。”

接着他的脸被捧住，那双手有着Draco熟悉的温度，一阵天旋地转，等他意识到的时候，他已经被Harry圈在怀里了。

“天呐，我……”Harry用一种看着小动物的表情看着Draco，满面柔情。

Draco伸手摸了摸对方额角的伤疤，这样的亲昵让他安心。他的心中有无数话语想要倾吐，还有更多的东西想要了解，关于他自己的，也关于眼前这个人的。如果可以，他甚至想将人生的所有点滴全部展现给对方，然后和Harry一起走到时间尽头。

但最终他只是开口：“它会疼吗？”

“不再会了。”Harry边回答边搂着他躺下。

“那就好。”Draco不太关心身下毯子是哪来的，肯定是Harry做了什么，想到这儿，他往对方怀里钻得更深。

他们选了一处树荫休憩，阳光懒洋洋地洒在Draco和Harry的脚上，他们抱着彼此，Draco觉得眼皮越来越重，伸手搂住Harry的腰，用鼻尖蹭着Harry的喉结，满意于那起伏带来的若有似无的触碰。

Draco有种预感，他会做个好梦。

【第一部分：完】

——————————————————————

以下是作者的吐槽啦，可以不看XD

没想到一个激情脑洞靠着激情写了破万字，还打算继续下去。

小标题【let’s face the music and dance】：and以前是一个俚语，“直面（不好的）事情”，是我写作的BGM（Willie Nelson），也是Draco和Harry所采取的态度，和彼此在月光下翩然起舞，面对这种感情，和现实，再走向既定的结局。

再说设定上。故事发生在2019年，所以不会描写当时的社会状态和人们的三观。Draco是并没有过多参与战争的，因为四年前他才12岁，他或许有些懦弱，但并不愚蠢。所以我相信他在16岁时会自己成长。至于Harry，则是此前并未在霍格沃茨就读，打败黑魔王以后（别问，问就是私设）想寻个安宁，才回来说考试的。所以他在我的笔下是一个中立的，成熟的，经历过生死风浪的男人。但这不代表他永远是正确的并且不会犯错，嗯，就是这样XD

这篇文没有大纲，而我只是想写Harry抽烟罢了。我的笔头和狗屎的生活一样，根本不受控制。胡乱写到现在，也不清楚立意在哪，想要描写的是什么。碎碎念碎碎念……

总之，很高兴你们的喜欢！希望能留言告诉我你们的想法（鞠躬鞠躬）

我们下个部分再见啦！


	5. Songbird（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『For you there'll be no more crying,
> 
> For you the sun will be shining,
> 
> To you I'll give the world, 
> 
> To you I'll never be cold.
> 
> And I feel that when I'm with you,
> 
> It's alright I know it's right.』

Draco睁开眼时已近黄昏，暮色下沉，所有事物的轮廓都带上了一层朦胧的感觉，Draco想起烟雾中的Harry，稍微抬头正好撞进Harry的凝视中。

“你醒了？”Harry俯身亲吻Draco的鼻尖，好笑地看着对方的鼻翼不自觉颤动，眉头皱紧又放松下来，那双海蓝色的眸子里盛着还没完全褪去的睡意。

“嗯哼……”Draco偏头蹭进Harry的颈窝躲避吵醒他的一切，突然瞪大眼弹起身，“Harry！”

“我在，嘶……”Harry本想跟着起来，完全发麻到带来强烈痛楚的手臂让他花了不少力气才成功，他一边舒展手臂边开口，“睡得还好吗？”

Draco脸一红。开学以来发生的一切没有哪件事能让他拥有一个安稳而甜美的睡眠，导致刚刚惊吓过度的他在Harry怀里睡死过去了，“很好，你呢？”

“我不是在…”Harry立刻收起不适的动作，给了他一个安抚地微笑，“我也很好。”

Draco一时间不知道说什么，Harry同样选择让寂静填满他们之间的空隙。

也不是完全的安静。

之前的蟾蜍（留声机）不见了，沼泽也被泥土填平，但Draco还在森林里，树叶随风起舞发出沙沙的声音，Draco抬头，一只鸟儿正站在枝头雀跃歌唱。

他看向Harry，时间的洪流冲刷着他，周围的一切都在变换，而Harry是那个定点，是永恒，是他的唯一。

“所以……”他们同时开口，又一起停下，刚刚发生的一切卷土重来，“噗…”，Draco不知道是谁先笑的，但他从来没有过这种感觉，不正常的，更不知从何而起的快乐占据了他的大脑，好像那只鸟儿代替了他本身，正用他的嗓子表达凉爽秋日下难得的好心情。

“对了。”Harry擦去眼角的泪花，他笑得几乎喘不上气，身侧屈起的前臂勉强支撑着他不倒下。

“什么？”Draco也没好到哪去，他已经重新躺回地上，枕着自己的手臂，另一只手捂着肚子。觉得自己很喜欢Harry孩子气的模样。

“你饿了吗？我好饿。”Harry伸手在口袋里摸索。

Draco的嘴巴立刻被饥饿感填满。他今天一天几乎都没有吃什么，上腹绞成一团发出抗议，他摸摸肚子：“我也好饿。”

话音刚落Harry就从口袋里拿出了一个野餐篮子。漂亮的空间扩展魔法，完美的Harry Potter。Draco悄悄点评，好奇地凑近，“这里面有什么？”

“只是一些拇指三明治，汉堡，薯条，巧克力蛋糕，南瓜汁，牛奶，和龙舌——没有了，就这些了。”Harry边说边用食物和饮料一样样填满他们俩之间的空隙，除了最后一样。

“龙舌什么？”Draco问道，拿起一个粉色夹心的塞进嘴里，是草莓酱口味的，带点生奶油。

“龙舌兰，一种酒，你不该喝酒。”Harry老实回答，并表明了自己的立场。

“所以你酗酒，还抽烟。”Draco总结道。

“是的，还不仅如此，”Harry喝了口南瓜汁，他都快饿昏了，只是还没决定好从哪样开始吃，“失望了吗？”

“没有，”Draco摇摇头，跟着喝了一口南瓜汁，“你抽烟的时候很性感。”

“噗…”Harry差点喷出来，他剧烈咳嗽着，飞快地扫了眼Draco，不知是被呛到还是害羞，脖子根和耳后全是红的。

“真的，”Draco有点嫌弃，又不是那么嫌弃，舔掉指尖的面包屑，抽出自己的餐巾递给Harry，“你会教我抽烟吗？”

“谢谢，”Harry嘴角上扬，笑容还没扩大就意识到Draco是认真的了，他深呼吸了一下：“我不能也不会，更重要的是你不能，也不该。”

Draco无视了这个由否定组成的句子，耸耸肩，给了Harry一个来日方长的眼神。

“我也是认真的，”Harry毫不退缩地回望，停下进食，尽管他还什么也没吃，“我现在已经可以去阿兹卡班待着了，再加上这些，Hermione会亲手把我送进去的。”

“Hermione Granger？那个新部长？”Draco的眉毛皱在一起。

“是，”Harry点点头，吃着薯条，“你不喜欢她？”

“如果我不呢？”Draco问道，尽量让自己表现得很平常，心脏怦怦跳着。

“这很正常，每个人都有自己的立场，”Harry看起来没有发现对方的不对劲，这让Draco松了口气，“但她是个好人，她脑袋里装着的东西我永远也比不上。她不是政客，商人，或者英雄，她是真心想要让这一切变得更好的——她是你们需要的人。”

“你们是朋友。”Draco说道，不是询问。

“是的，非常要好的朋友，”Harry露出Draco从没见过的表情，这让Draco有点嫉妒，“如果没有她和Ron，我现在是不会站在这里的。”

“哦，”Draco知道另一个名字是谁，他喝了口南瓜汁，心中警铃大作，在脑袋里捡起小石子朝头顶的鸟儿扔过去，试图将它赶走，但它看起来比Harry还要顽固，一动不动，“我能看看你的烟吗？”

Harry的眼神闪烁了一下，Draco因此有点不开心，但他选择无视，Harry比他的想法重要。

那是一个由Draco从没见过的材质制成的，很轻，有点像他的魔杖加粗三倍那么粗，却要稍微短一点的……东西。它在Draco掌心泛着劣质的蓝光，Draco能从半透明的外壳看到里面有很多的金属，甚至是各种颜色的细线，他看向Harry，“这要怎么用？”

“我不会教你的。”Harry拒绝了。

“只是好奇，”Draco想要的不是抽烟，是大吼，也许狠狠给Harry一拳，再不济也能把水泼到对方脸上。他被不确定拽住了双脚，它试图将他拉进深渊，恐惧逼迫他在失控边缘徘徊，“只有你有这个东西，我没有又要怎么抽呢？”

“好吧，”Harry被他说服了，暂时是这样，这让Draco冷静了一点，将东西递回给Harry，凑近做出上课时认真听讲的表情，Harry继续道：

“用这个烟嘴抽，从这里，按下这个按钮就可以打开它，然后把原料放进去，它会被里面的加热装置——金属和电流相互运作——煮沸，通常需要三到五分钟……”Harry看起来相当不确定，“我不会骗你，这个东西也是抽的，但不是香烟。它更加……令人上瘾，对麻瓜来说是有害的。但我们是巫师——”他扫了Draco一眼，Draco立刻装成不在意的样子，移开视线撇撇嘴，“我能把它对人体的伤害降到最小，只享受好的部分。”

“那么你那样做了吗？”Draco已经没有食欲了，他再次躺回去，闭上眼休息，“‘把伤害降到最小’。”

Harry没想到自己这样轻易被识破了。他庆幸Draco现在是闭着眼的，只有16岁，还很喜欢他。想到这儿他又有点脸红，干咳了一声：“我没有，你一直这么尖锐吗？”

Draco发出明显的哼声，改为平躺。

“还有一件事我想告诉你…”Harry清清嗓子，Draco闻言拉开一条眼皮，发现搁在两人间的一切都被清空了。

“这个东西使用一定剂量后会让人，很兴奋……”Draco不敢相信自己会如此轻易就被人刺穿，打碎，踩在脚底蹂躏，而Harry Potter一天之内做到的两次。他闭上眼掩饰自己的痛苦，继续沉睡着。

Harry叹口气接近他，将他揽进怀里，Draco没有躲闪，只是用双臂环紧自己表示拒绝。

“看着我，Draco。”Harry的掌心扶着Draco的额头，强迫他抬起头来，但Draco还是双眼紧闭不肯配合，此刻连呼吸都让他痛苦。

那只鸟儿终于停止了歌唱，摇晃着似乎要坠落。

他什么也没做，只是等待着一切发生。

他的初恋即将结束。

“我不打算对你说谎，”Harry俯身用额头抵着对方的，Draco感到小闪电的最末端正烙着他的皮肤，他想要尽全力抑制眼眶的酸楚感，发现自己没有力气做任何事，而Harry还在继续：

“这也是为什么我告诉了你，我不想它变成能够伤害你的东西，但我想它已经这样了，”Harry叹了口气。Draco就要哭了，他拒绝呼吸，拒绝自己在Harry面前崩溃——

“他不会让我失去理智，违背自己的意愿，甚至不省人事，这个东西做不到那种程度，至少是对我。”

Harry接住了那只鸟儿，将它捧在自己手心。

Draco花了一点时间去消化这句话。

当他完全理解以后，他又因为截然不同的理由而拒绝睁眼。他开始想念沼泽，想念那只蟾蜍，甚至Pansy，只要是任何能把他从这场由他幼稚的心绪引起的尴尬里带走的东西。

“Draco。”Harry在他耳边低语，温热气息接触到的皮肤都被融化了，包括Draco的心。Draco睁开眼，见到了昨晚Harry的眼神。那一点也不疯狂，炙热，或诱惑，只是……让人无法自拔。

“证明给我看。”他听见鸟儿唱道。

而Harry照做了。

『And the songbirds are singing,

Like they know the score,

And I love you I love you I love you,

Like never before. 』


	6. Songbird（二）

『And I wish you all the love in the world,

But most of all I wish it from myself,』

Draco跟Harry告别以后，踏上了归途。

他将一步拆成两步，甚至是三步，尽量延长回去的时间。因为他知道等他回到宿舍以后，推开门就能看到Pansy和Blaise缩在沙发里等他。

通常周末的晚上，Pansy会在房间里翻阅自己订购的购物杂志，将想要的东西全写在一张羊皮纸上。她总是格外专注，不允许任何人打扰，争分夺秒想尽快选好并将购物单寄出去，这样才可以在下个星期周末前收到新的商品。

而Blaise和Draco就会有一个小型“单身派对”。这是Draco在她们订婚以后取的名字，他还记得那天讲过这个笑话以后，Blaise没有笑。那个晚上是他第一次见到Blaise的脸上出现害羞，甚至是无措的情绪。Draco因此笑得更加厉害，还说自己必须是伴郎，绝不当伴娘。Blaise回答他，你自己跟Pansy谈去吧，小混蛋。

人的大脑总会自动记住那些真正重要的东西，或许不是这一刻，而是某个久远的将来。当你需要时，它就会将事实拍到你的脑门上，并说：“我就知道，你个傻叉。”

不论你是否能够接受。

他想起Blaise当时的眼神，倒吸一口气，在又一个拐弯处停下，闭上眼扶着墙壁，不敢相信自己竟然这么愚蠢。

他们三个在孩提时代便是朋友，而他和Pansy更甚，还在母亲的子宫里时便已经认识了。他一直觉得自己很幸运，能够遇到Pansy这么爱和关心自己的女孩。他知道无论发生什么，她都会在他身边。

大人们总说以后他们肯定会结婚。而孩子们总是天真的，他们能感受爱，却未必能理解婚姻。他一直傻乎乎地为此感到幸福，因为和Pansy永远在一起这件事听起来就很美好。

直到十岁那年，他确定自己对Pansy没有那种感情。他害怕这个事实可能带给他的一切后果，他怕自己不能承受，于是他选择沉默。

他和Pansy一直保持着朋友关系。他做不到更进一步，Pansy也从来没有表达过任何不满。Draco一度觉得她也对自己根本不感兴趣。因为太过了解，参与了彼此太多的人生，两个一起长大的朋友，怎么会存在爱情呢？

Draco再次停下，还有两条走廊他的旅程就要结束了。他充满了迷茫，不知该何去何从。

再大一点的时候，他发现了自己的性向。但这个事实远没有见到Pansy坐在他的床头，手里捧着一本成人色情杂志满脸泪痕看着他时的那个瞬间更让他恐惧。

Draco发现自己也没有忘记Pansy当时的眼神。

回忆不会就此打住，他继续走着，在唯一的道路上逆风而行。

Pansy订购那些杂志是为了支持他，而之后的闹剧更是令他因祸得福，他的父亲花了更久的时间，但结局他会用“完美”来形容。

Draco是少数的最纯粹的同性恋，他对着女孩根本硬不起来，还天生就性冷淡，没办法自慰（他尝试过无数次，但从没有射出来过）。 

Harry则不同，他爱男人也爱女人，他经历过感情（Draco猜的），了解差别，所以只花了几十秒钟就能察觉到全部。

Draco太过天真，又太自私，没有注意到除了自己以外的任何事，所以他没有理解Pansy和Blaise抱有怎样的感情。

当地窖的大门就在眼前时，Draco几乎又要退缩了，他自私地希望永远不用推开它，让一切就定格在今天下午他和Harry在禁林边互相爱抚的那刻。

但没有任何借口，他用自己的无知狠狠地伤害了他生命中最重要的两个朋友。还一次次地开着同样的恶劣玩笑。

他必须面对这个由他造成的局面，然后解决它。Draco说出口令，看着大门缓缓打开，弯腰钻了进去。

『And the songbirds keep singing,

Like they know the score,』

“你可算回来了。”Blaise见到来人是他，将报纸瘫在腿上。

“Pansy呢？”Draco急切地问道，并注意到Blaise的眼里有些他之前一直有意无意忽略的情绪。

“她在洗澡，等了你两个钟头，”Blaise向后仰，大半个身子陷进沙发里，“她会很高兴你脑子里没有只装着Potter的。”

Draco没有接话，坐到Blaise身边，拿走对方腿上的报纸，并藏到背后不让Blaise抢回来。

“干嘛？Potter把你甩了？”Blaise没有继续跟Draco争，他从没有这样做过。

这个事实让Draco的更难受，他认真地看着对方：“我有事要问你。”

“好吧，”Blaise觉得好笑，但他挺直腰板，侧过身斜对着Draco，“你问吧。”

“你爱Pansy吗？”Draco脱口而出。

Blaise僵在原地，看起来相当痛苦，又尽力在克制，他眨了眨眼，露出的牵强笑容Draco几乎没办法直视：“怎么了吗？”

“你爱她吗？”Draco双手搭在膝盖上，尽量让自己看起来认真，“你想和她结婚吗？”

“Yes.”Blaise的回答几乎听不见，但Draco分辨出了那个口型。

“那，”他紧张地吞咽了一下，“那Pansy——”

“不，”Blaise打断他，Draco感觉整个人穿过云层，从万米高空直直坠倒在地，“你不应该问我。”

Blaise是对的。

Draco将脸埋进掌心，他知道自己是最没有资格这样的人，但他无法克制，没有人能克制情感，就算是情感本身都无法克制另一种情感。它们只会存在，或消失。全取决于你经历了什么。

“Baby Dray！”Pansy的惊叫声唤回了Draco。自从有一回她听见Narcissa这么叫他以后，她也跟着这么叫。Draco反抗过很长一段时间，最后不了了之，随她去了。

“嗨，Pansy。”Draco温柔地将靠近的人揽进怀里，Blaise悄悄离开了休息室。

本来他以为一切如常是最好的情况。Pansy不会疏离他，他也不需要去拒绝Pansy。

但他们不能永远拒绝长大和改变，只是缩在自己的小天地里，等到别人砸碎玻璃冲进花房，将一切他所珍视的东西肆意毁坏殆尽。

“她不应该承受这些。”Draco想起Harry的话。这给了他一些勇气，Draco觉得自己配不上这一切，同时他也清楚，这所有的一切不仅是愧疚在作祟，还有爱。

“我想和你谈谈，好吗？”Draco放开了她，让她坐在刚才Blaise的位置上，将毛毯搭在她的腿上。

“当然，亲爱的。你知道我一直都在的，对吗？”Pansy以为是Draco发生了什么，再度握住他的手。

Draco盯着那张脸，这才觉得艰难，但他会保护好她，即使必须要通过这样的方式，即使这可能让他彻底失去她，他的手用力回握住Pansy，“你喜欢我吗，Pansy？”

“虽然你是个任性自私的小混蛋，但我还是喜欢你。”Pansy捏捏他的指尖，Draco捕捉到了那一瞬间的痛苦。

“你不能喜欢我，Pansy，”他回捏了捏她的指头，柔声说道，“也不能爱我，也不能和我结婚。”

Pansy愣在原地，Draco想到早上的自己。他和Harry不过才认识了一个多星期，而他在Pansy的一生中。他爱她，发自真心，所以他要给她他能给予的最好的一切。

Pansy的崩溃来得那样快，Draco却清楚将每个细节都记在了脑海里。Draco凑过去隔着毯子将流着泪的女孩抱在怀里，悲伤地想到这有可能是他们最后一次这样了，但他还是要做这件事，因为他爱她。

“没事的，Pansy，”他的声音颤抖着，眼泪不住地落下来，打湿了她美丽的头发，听见对方哭得更厉害了，Draco便将她抱得更紧，“我很抱歉，我爱你。”

“他是如此轻易地就改变了你……”Pansy断断续续地呢喃，Draco不得不凑近才能听清她在说什么。

他希望Pansy没有发现，但她是那样聪明的女孩，比他成熟许多，所以才能够忍耐。他想不出回答，只好收紧手臂抱牢她。

Draco不知道究竟过去了多久，Pansy在他的怀里哭晕了过去，他不得不试探呼吸确保她是活着的。他起身擦擦眼泪，拉开门发现Blaise正靠在墙上，眼眶发红。

他们谁也没有说话，只是一起将Pansy抱回了房间，然后再回到他们共同的寝室。Draco没有洗漱就爬进了被窝，连袜子都没力气脱。他放下床幔，将床遮挡严实，他听到Blaise上床的声音，开口：

“晚安，Blaise。”

他没有得到回答。

『And I love you I love you I love you,

Like never before like never before,

Like never before.』

【第二部分：完】


	7. My Love（一）

『Control is such an open end it worked for me, 

Something that I used to think I owned, 

I'm standing here with none I'm feeling so complete, 

You helped me understand to let it go.』

接下来的几天Draco都几乎没有和Pansy或Blaise有任何接触，哪怕是上课的时候。Blaise白天黑夜都泡在图书馆，Pansy则把自己关在女生宿舍，他在休息室待了一两天，发现这不过是堵住了三个人的去路。于是他选择把整个城堡留给他的朋友们，自己去和Harry待在一起。

他早先的猜测完全正确。

Harry的寝室虽然不在那间女生厕所，但那里是唯一入口：让哭泣的桃金娘带领你进到室内，用蛇佬腔开启真正的大门，再穿过一条幽深曲折的下水道后就能到达。

Draco想当然地，完全震惊于这个流程的每一步。

“你能用舌头就让我高潮。”他痴迷地盯着刚说完蛇语的Harry，巴不得立刻凑过去啃对方性感的薄唇。

“我知道，”Harry给了Draco一个微笑，带着点无奈，他已经渐渐习惯对方的口无遮拦了，“我这么做过很多次了。”

“这是很了不起的。”不论是蛇佬腔还是高潮，Draco在心底补充，凑过去黏到Harry身上，咬了口对方的脖子，暗暗思索着要怎么把他的男朋友骗到床上。

“你是在夸奖你还是我？”Harry半拖半抱地带着Draco回到了密室里。踏上立式旋转楼梯来到最高层的卧室，将怀里的人丢了进去。

“嘿！”Draco刚想抱怨，Harry抓着他的脚踝开始给他脱鞋，虚荣心让他闭上了嘴巴。

“好了，”Harry将Draco的鞋放在床边摆好，拍拍手脱下长袍搭到一旁的挂衣杆上，“你先自由活动，我还有事要忙。”

“什么事？”Draco起身，盘腿坐好，一脸怀疑。

“你不会想知道的。”Harry的表情没有任何波动，甚至没看Draco一眼就打算下楼，把处在热恋期的情人弃之不顾。

Draco只觉得书房是个不错的做爱地点。

“我说过了，”Harry从Draco手里抽回文件袋，将那一摞表格重新收进去装好，放到书桌上，“你不会喜欢的。”

Draco没有回话，瞪了Harry一眼，但这改变不了任何事。

“我听说法案要明年才施行，”Draco还特意找律师确认过了，“至少报纸上是这么写的。”

“他们本来也是那么定的，只是……”Harry一脸纠结，手伸进口袋里摸索着。

“我也要。”Draco的视线在Harry的脸上和衣袋来回转。

“不，”Harry闻言收回手，一脸坚决，“我也不会抽了。”

“你拒绝我的时候倒是很爽快。”Draco的眉毛不满地皱起，将一切情绪发泄在Harry身上。

“只是因为你不习惯被人拒绝，”Harry走进吧台，打开冰柜拿出一瓶正常装的激浪，对着Draco晃了晃，“所以你觉得我总是故意这么对你。”

“我不会帮你的。”Draco点点头，他需要一些刺激，哪怕是麻瓜饮料带来的。

“我知道，”Harry将装着还在冒泡的液体的玻璃杯递给Draco，给自己开了瓶啤酒，“但你还是得把这些发给你学院的同学，让他们在下周三前完成它并让父母签名。”

“我不要，说了我不会帮你的。”Draco一脸任性。

Harry看了他一眼，Draco没由来地觉得心慌，Harry解释道：“这是你的工作，你是级长，你只需分发表格和回收而已。”

“帮敌人观察敌情的哨兵就不算是军中叛徒了吗？”Draco瞪着他。

“你没有在观察敌情，你不是叛徒，”Harry看起来有点被激怒了，但是为了他在克制，Draco也觉得很恼火，“麻瓜更不是敌军。”

Draco继续瞪着Harry。

Harry回瞪他，又闭上眼深呼吸几次，继续道：

“她只是在为每个人争取一些基本权益及平等，顺便消除偏见。她不是想伤害或者杀死你们，然后侵占领土和财富，胁迫所有人臣服。”

Draco觉得Harry意有所指，但他忽略了这个想法，转而想起了Lucius的话，用更加温和的词语重新组织了一遍：“她不是在扩展，翻新，重新规划，她是想打碎地基在上面建立一个新的世界。”

Harry花了更长的时间调整，Draco觉得很委屈，但他没有退缩或者真的将饮料泼到Harry脸上，他知道这天迟早会到来的。

“这个世界布满了矛盾，暴力，不公，偏见，谎言。当有人试图调和的时候，就意味着一部分人会得到，而另一部分人会失去。但这和剥夺是两种概念，只是相互妥协，取得共赢。我们不应该关注于失去了多少，而是应该为还有人愿意为此努力而感到高兴。”

Draco觉得自己被侮辱了，他没有忽略这个想法：“这又是你哪份发布会的稿子里的内容？我猜是Granger亲自帮你写的。”

“我觉得我们该在彼此后悔前停下了，”Harry看起来怒火中烧，拳头紧握，他又喝了一口酒，很大的一口，然后看向Draco，“你要我离开还是待在这里？”

“我会离开。”Draco迅速做出决定

“不，你不能离开。”Harry再次拒绝了他。

此刻的Harry让Draco感到陌生，他尽量藏起所有懦弱的情绪，语气激昂，试图借此得到力量：“你想软禁我？你没有这种权利，你不是我的父亲！”

“我是你的男朋友，”Harry不为所动，甚至显得有点冷漠，“我有权利要求你留在我看得见的地方。”

平常的Draco会因为这个发言而感到高兴，但今天他只觉得愤怒。他用力一丢，玻璃碎裂的声音让他心惊，饮料洒落一地，他没有再看那个画面或者Harry，起身离开吧台上到卧室去，将自己丢进被子里。

最开始的四十分钟Draco将Harry从头到脚从里到外全部骂了一遍，用他所能想到的任何脏话去贬低Harry，但是他大喊出声的只有：“混蛋！“，“伪善者！”，“暴君！”之类的词。

接着他发现自己躺在Harry的床上，他们昨天才刚刚在这上面做过爱。Harry温柔地从背后进入他，那些撞击却是如此有力，他一次次被贯穿，捣碎，Harry的亲吻又将他再度拼起。在那一刻他能感受到激情，爱，以及信任。

Draco毫无疑问是信任Harry的，所以才会在政治立场这种敏感问题上这么坦诚。更多的是因为Harry对着他总是很坦诚，正直，富有责任心。Draco知道这和年龄阅历一类的事有关系，甚至是学院，但更重要的，是因为那个人是Harry Potter，换做其他任何人都不行。

他还知道Hermione Granger这几年来一直在尝试一切方法想要赢得贵族们和他们亲信的信任——选票的另一种说法。卢修斯极力周旋，动用了一切资源和手段，将这个过程延长到了好几年，但他没有阻止这件事发生的力量。这个世界上大多数都是穷人，当有一个领袖出现，给予阶级能被跨越甚至抹去的信念，他们能扫平世界上的任何障碍来达到目标。他的父亲并不是世界上最强大，万能的存在。这个念头再次出现在Draco脑袋里，上一次是黑魔王入住Malfoy庄园的时候。

Pansy说过他们很幸运，不必生活在那个充满战争，不幸和死亡的时代，Draco想起那份表格——“‘麻瓜世界’参观及体验游玩项目申请书”——觉得他们终究还是搭上了这辆末班车。

“我能进来吗？”Harry打断了他的思绪，Draco看过去，对方正站在门口等待允许，即便自己才是房间的主人。Draco因这份尊重眼眶一湿，他不想在Harry面前哭出来，索性闭上眼，点了点头，他知道Harry能看到。

Harry来到Draco身边躺下。Draco希望对方抱住他，再用数不清的亲吻和甜言蜜语结束这件事，但Harry没有那么做，所以Draco只是那么期待了一下，就和祈祷差不多性质。

“我们得谈谈。”Draco抢在Harry前开口，率先坐起身面对对方。

“好，”Harry愣了下，跟着坐起来，“你想谈什么？”

“谈你想谈的。”Draco干巴巴地接话。

“我知道这整件事对你和你的家庭不容易，很难接受……”Harry小心翼翼地说。

“我们该在彼此后悔前停下。”Draco为此感激，他想亲吻Harry，将他抱进怀里，献上自己的全部，但有些事是他不能为Harry做的。

这个世界本质是由一段段关系组成的，而他们刚好是两个对立蛛网的中心。

“我只有一个问题。”过了很久Harry才开口。

“你问吧。”Draco低着头，没有与Harry对视。

“你想要他们死吗？想要他们从这个世界上消失吗？”Harry平静地问。

Draco猛地抬头，痛苦蔓延全身，他觉得被辜负。

“我不觉得你想，”Harry接着说，“你喜欢汽水和那些电子乐，你还想吸——抽烟。”

“所以呢？”Draco问道。

“所以你是想要了解的，”Harry补充，“我不知道是什么阻止了你，但我在这里，我会为你做任何事。”

Draco被Harry的真挚打动了，他组织了一会儿语言，把自己这几年的思考做了个总结，下定决心般开口：

“我的家族富有到能给魔法界的每个人买一栋房子还有剩余足够几代人度过一个不错的人生。因为他们懂得审时度势，把握机会，而不是战争都打到门口了才想起逃跑或破罐破摔地坐在地上等死。”

“合作早就开始了，只是我们隐瞒了这件事，避免一切不必要的争端。没有多少家族挺过了几年前的那次大清扫，我们做到是有理由的，不是侥幸，偶然或者幸运，因为我们有所准备。”

“我们并非拒绝改变，或一无所知。她想要的是改变，其他人要的是你死我亡。你也要等我说完。”Draco按住Harry的手，为对方的保护欲而感激。Harry很快冷静下来。

“我们是权力的顶点，财富的聚集处，最体面的象征——我们代表好的最高级。他们不会放过我们的。只要有那个机会，他们就会闯进我的家里，带走一切值钱的东西，带不走的就砸碎，烧毁。然后将我和我的族人绑在推车上示众游行三个月。”

“她想要的不是这样的改变，她更加有野心，有干劲。但在亚特兰蒂斯和地面搭建一座桥梁是没有意义的。他们喜欢隐藏，或享受无知。他们不想要一场无休止的战争。那些真正想要去往另一个世界的人，他们有一辆红皮蒸汽火车，那其中有我曾曾曾曾曾祖父的投资。”

“这话是你父亲的某个祝酒词吗？”Harry问到，握住Draco的手。

“有什么关系？”Draco为自己的发言羞愧，他还在思考和感受着这个世界。

“你不了解她，但你了解我，至少我是这么觉得的，”Harry将Draco牵进怀里，摸着对方柔软的发丝，“我不会让这一切发生，让我证明给你看。”

“我……”Draco张口，不知道该说什么。

“我没有让你帮忙，但我想带你去看看。我也只是因为他们今天早上传唤了我才去了一趟魔法部，顺便就把这些东西带回来了。她没有要求我做什么，她不是那样的人。”Harry觉得Draco这样很可爱，俯身亲吻他的额头，脸颊，鼻尖。

Draco觉得Harry在耍赖，因为他的脑袋又要变成一团浆糊了，他试着躲闪Harry的唇，“我不想去看！”

“我是在麻瓜世界长大的。”Harry看着他，眼里带着点请求。

“这是作弊！你这个——”Draco大叫。

“充满魅力的成年英雄？乐观过头的正义尖兵？还是固执又不解风情的格兰芬多？”Harry抢先说道，Draco对对方语气里的笑意很生气。

“什——你是个混蛋！暴君！伪善者！”

“嘛，你刚刚可不是这么骂我的。”Harry眨眨眼，一脸无辜。

Draco还想说什么，但Harry不再给他任何机会，吻住了他的唇，再次带着他去向极乐。


	8. My Love（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『There's nothing more that I would have that I could need, 
> 
> Cause having this means that I've got it all, 
> 
> When I was taking turn and you were wrong for me, 
> 
> You chose to understand and let it go.』

Draco第二天早早回到了休息室，将那一摞表格拿出来摊在书桌外侧，旁边摆着一张大大的羊皮纸，上面用粗体花字写着：“有意愿的同学请在下周三前填好表格并得到父母的签字，将它重新交给级长。”

他没有选择和其他学院的级长一样昨天晚餐时间在大厅干这件事，那些注视太多了。今时不同往日，流血事件随时可能发生。他可不想被波及，要是受伤就更麻烦了。而且，他拖着椅子来到书桌和墙壁间坐下，想到，这样更方便他控制一切。

“这是什么东西？”安杰丽卡·斯宾塞颤抖着问道。她是一个七年级，还是斯莱特林校队的追球手。

“我不知道你不识字。”Draco冷淡地说道。

“我不会碰这个东西的！”她惊叫，声音里透着恐惧，更多的是浓浓的厌恶，“你怎么敢把它带进来？！”

“还有谁比我更能这样做？”Draco说着抽出一张递给她，不容置疑的语气，“你七年级而且成年了，按照规定你这次必须参加。”

“不！”Draco不确定她到底是在怎样的恐惧间徘徊，“我的父母也不会允许的！”

“那么……”Draco理解地点点头，在她稍稍放松时补充道，“他们有权传唤你，你懂的，魔法部的人。”

“你清不清楚自己在做什么？！”安吉莉卡濒临崩溃，但她还是接了过来，在残酷的命运前瑟瑟发抖，“我们立下过誓言！我们绝不屈服！”

“你可以反抗，示威，投诉。做所有你能做的，或者更极端的——行刺Hermione Granger。我都不反对，”Draco收回手，表情没有变化，“但如果你继续对着我大吼大叫，试图污蔑我，或者挑战我的权利，”他盯着对方，眼睛眯成一条线，“场面就会开始变得难看起来。”

她终于闭上了嘴，脸色苍白，整个人看上去就要晕倒了，她转身想要逃跑。

“对了，我觉得我有必要提醒你，”Draco对着她的背影开口，满意地看到那个身影停下了，这意味着服从，“几年前，你，和你的家族，向我的家族立下过誓言，献上忠诚，绝不屈服于我的敌人。还有哪个部分是你可能混淆的吗，安吉莉卡？”

“没有……”气若游丝的回答响起。

“那我能在周三得到我想要的东西吗？”Draco问道。

“是的，当然。”安吉莉卡回过头，已经恢复成了什么都没发生的状态，“任何你想要的，Draco。”

Draco点了点头，余光扫过半开的两间大门，分别通向男女生寝室。希望这样就足够了，每个人都明白自己的地位，完成该做的事，不需要他再操心更多。

他站起身，将椅子放回原处，离开了休息室。

“你对这件事有多少信心？”Blaise在课程结束后拦下了Draco。他们的家族仅仅维系在一起，这事关所有人的存亡。

“好久不见，Blaise，”Draco接话，开始往人少的那条长廊走去，“你指什么？”

“我指Potter可能让你昏了头。”Blaise压低音量，打量了四周。

“如果你是指刚才的作业，100%；如果你是指表格，35%；如果你是指我们三，我希望你们能有信心。”Draco走出长廊来到花园里，参观起来。

“这招对我没用，”Blaise走在他身侧，没什么心情欣赏或散步，“我也不会被你吓到，Draco。”

“我是认真的，”Draco觉得自己听起来像Harry，他眨眨眼希望这种想法消失，“我不想失去你们。”

“我想你没有什么能做的，”Blaise看起来也很坦诚，大概是很久没有和人这么说过话了，他迷茫地盯着草地，“你有多久没跟Pansy说话了？”

Draco摇头：“至今没有。”

“所以，”Blaise停顿了一下，看向Draco，“你不知道她要跟我取消婚约？”

“什么？！”Draco惊呼，瞪圆了眼，“发生了什么？”

Blaise没有接话，只是停下了脚步，问道：“你会去吗？”

“我，我不知道，我该吗？”Draco慌乱地说着，“她还好吗？”

“我是指那个表格。”Blaise盯着Draco，想要确定对方的想法。

“……我会。”Draco回望，没有阻拦Blaise的离去。

Draco在黑湖旁的一处小山丘下方找到了Pansy。她正躺在下坡处，歪斜生长的大树上茂密的树叶形成了天然的屏障，为她挡住了骄阳，阴影下Draco看不清她的表情。她的身下垫着一张羊绒毯，那是Pansy最喜欢的毯子，因为它有Draco眼睛的颜色。

想到这儿Draco深吸了一口气。他站了好一阵，Pansy一直没有动作，他猜想她应该是睡着了，于是鼓足勇气走近，步伐有些僵硬。

Draco悄悄坐在Pansy身边，没有碰到毯子，希望不要吵醒她。这里算是他们在学校的领土。原来如果他们有谁不想待在室内了，刚好天气也不错，又没有预约上魁地奇球场，他们三就会一起来到这儿晒太阳，聊天，喝下午茶。

这一刻Draco才发现自己有多想念这一切，过去的好时光们。可如果让他选择，他还是会这样做。理由不是Blaise说得那样，因为他想全心全意和Harry在一起，所以才做出了这样的选择。

就在几周之前，Draco还拥有着天真的灵魂。

短暂的人生中，他的父亲带给他的影响是其他人无法企及的。他向这个榜样学习了如何成为拥有万千家业的一家之主，成为一个合格的商人，成为优秀的马尔福。但他无法学到什么是爱与激情，如何尊重脆弱，了解那些未曾说出口的言语。

并不是他的榜样太过糟糕的问题。

大概是性爱吧，Draco想到，那唯一能与青春期抗衡的东西。

“唔…”Pansy发出细微的呻吟，眼睛无意识地眨着，侧过身正好看见吓到不敢动弹的Draco。

“你为什么在这里？”Pansy的表情让Draco感到痛心，她看起来好像与摄魂怪共舞过，几乎失去了灵魂。

“我听说，”Draco咽了口唾沫，不敢再看她，“你要和Blaise解除婚约。”

“是我妈让你来劝我的吗？”Pansy配合地移开目光，盯着远处，几乎失神。

“不是，是Blaise告诉我的，他刚刚问我对探访什么意见，”Draco老实回答，他发现坦诚也是一种武器，只要你利用得当，“我问他你们怎么样了，我们还有没有机会。”

Pansy没有回话，重新闭上了眼，她的身体几乎没有起伏，Draco想到那天晚上，忍不住去试探她的鼻息，没想到Pansy咬住了他的手指。

Draco吃痛地倒吸一口气，忍住条件反射，他想说什么，但Pansy的泪痕使他噤声。

不一会儿Pansy就松开了他，Draco抽出餐巾包住还在流血的指尖，依旧观察着Pansy的反应，而Pansy也在观察他的。

“这还是我认识的那个蛮横任性的斯莱特林小王子吗？”Pansy坐起身，用袖口擦去了眼泪，双手抱膝，“Potter对你下咒了吗？”

“他没有，”Draco尝试组织语言，却失败了，“我……”

Pansy牵过Draco受伤的手翻看，半抱着他的胳膊，眼泪又涌出来：“我从来没有伤害过你。”

“我知道，”Draco本能地靠近她，又停了下来，“我很抱歉，我……”

“你把自由还给我了，”Pansy摇摇头，尽全力克制着自己的情绪，她不想表现得那么脆弱，好像离不开他似的。当她好一点后，她望进Draco的眼里，“所以我对他做了同样的事。”

Draco挨过去，空闲的手臂伸长，尽量将她环住他。Pansy的额头靠在Draco肩膀上，微阖上眼帘：“你长大了，Draco。”

“我长大了，Pansy。”Draco重复她的话。

“你再拿对着Narcissa的态度对我，我就咬破你所有的手指头。”Pansy闷闷地说。

“是你总表现得像我的保姆，”Draco失笑，他觉得回到了过去，“我妈都这么说。”

“你妈也说我是她的准儿媳。”Pansy接话，吓得Draco不敢继续说话。

“这是个笑话，”Pansy起身脱离了Draco的怀抱，她已经没有在哭了，“你知错了吗？”

“知错了。”Draco还低下了头，看着青草地。

“这能维持多久？”Pansy戳戳他的脸。

“为了你，三天吧。”Draco握住她的手。

“三秒还差不多，”Pansy回握住，“Potter有多久？三十分钟？”

“比你想得要久。”Draco看起来有点嘚瑟。

“这些日子你都和他待在一起？”Pansy忍不住锤了他一下。她的脸色不再那么苍白，眼里也有了光，她对着Draco眨巴它们，睫毛扑闪扑闪。

“干嘛？”Draco往后缩了点。

“我们很久没见了，”Pansy露出Draco熟悉的那种纯良表情，“我只是在关心你。”

“我很好，谢谢关心。”Draco说完紧闭上嘴，给了Pansy个想都别想的眼神。

Pansy意外地没再继续，双手抵在身后，支撑着身体：“所以，你是什么意见？”

Draco反应了几秒，说：“我会去。你呢？”

“我不知道。”Pansy轻声回答。

“不用勉强，你还有时间，”Draco安慰地拍拍她的肩，“我可以打头阵。”

“你都开始当英雄了，”Pansy挑眉，“Harry Potter真是了不起。”

“你想和Blaise谈吗？”Draco问道，不确定地看着她。

“我会的，”Pansy将脑袋靠在Draco肩上，“别担心。”

Draco没有接话。他们像原来那样静静地依偎在一起，享受着悠闲的午后时光。


	9. My Love（三）

Harry是在三年前买的这根电子烟雾化器。

在之前他试过一些基本款，体验了所有老方法。直到有一天针筒完全戳不进他的皮肤，那些粉末在吸入他鼻腔前就消失不见，而药丸全变成了糖果。

只剩下最后一种途径可供选择。

于是，Harry买了这根电子烟雾化器。

他也有考虑过要不要尝试巫师的“玩法”，但碰巧Hermione在那时一脸认真地跟他说他应该参加下一届魔法部部长竞选，看起来斗志昂扬。Harry当然还记得她对家养小精灵们做的一切，她的出身，还有她是个身边所有人加起来还要优秀多少倍的人——所以他放下了那摞让他看得眼冒金星的资料，说他觉得她应该自己去试试，而他会全力支持她的。

刚开始他还留在巫师届，英格兰，每天起床到闭眼的所有时间都在角色扮演。他有些时候觉得自己像二战时期的史蒂夫罗杰斯，只不过没有盾牌和爱国者口号，而是伤疤和伏地魔的尸首，在同盟军的各个阵线宣传英雄主义。他又觉得有点像某个过去的老大哥，只是没有通过摄像头监控所有人的一举一动。除此之外，他全都符合，更让他恼火的是鲁弗斯·斯克林杰很明显是1984其中一个国家的领导人。因为他想出的“麻瓜巫师和谐共处”的方法是发明一种新的语言，以此将巫师届变成一个新的国家，再去和其他国家接触。

下午Draco将“巫师和麻瓜”与“富者和穷人”放在了一块儿，就是这样让所有事变得如此困难。人民不会在意领导者是谁，局势如何动荡和瞬息万变，他们在乎的是能不能吃饱穿暖，有一所房子容纳家人，最好生活一直安逸稳定不要有战争。

这些问题在哪种社会体系中都存在，但巫师和麻瓜是不同的。即便很多方面相似，他们在本质上完全不同。巫师使用货币，有各类政府部门，完整的交通体系，甚至习性也和麻瓜相同。但他们拥有魔法。

魔法不遵从于任何科学法则或物理定律，它能克服引力，赋予无机物势能，还能扩展空间，几乎像是异次元和黑洞，魔法物品甚至能做到同时间和死亡博弈。再放到生物学，就像倭黑猩猩一样，这一切可能是基因间微小差异的结果。

当然，也可能不是。

并非Harry如此好奇一切究竟是怎么回事，但几个月前那个被发现于米德兰平原西北部的巫师和发生在他身上的一切证明了有人对此相当好奇。他的身上有无数场外科手术的痕迹，他们甚至发现他的器官有缺失，通常巫师的自我保护不会允许这种情况轻易发生，这也不符合巫师们惯有的杀人手段。再结合近几年的案例，情况不言而喻——

“这很可能意味着他们找到对抗魔法的方法了。”

Harry记得Hermione的满面愁容，告诉他他或许该去霍格沃茨完成放弃的巫师等级考试。他知道言外之意是让他去到学校保护孩子们，因为这次被发现的植物人才刚满17岁。而如果之后又更严重的情况发生，“救世主在霍格沃茨”也能让大部分的家长安心。

更多的她也没有详细透露，并不是出于年少时其他成年人那样的，对Harry的保护。她知道Harry想一个人待着，与世无争。但如果有人请求，有人出现困难，Harry绝不会坐视不理。他没有退缩的理由，他必须保护无辜；他没有其他选择，他爱的人们在依靠着他；他没有享受生活的权利，他就这么长大了。

他知道自己确实有点英雄情结。这正是他接受的教育。即便所有人都在尽力还给他一个正常的生活，他的人生从十个月以后，还是没有任何部分和正常挂钩。

这不是任何人的错。

他经历过的风浪是普通人一辈子无法想象的，他身上背负的盛名，赞誉，崇拜也是其他人很难达到的高度。

或许除了一个人。

他想起那位老者那双永远睿智和发光的眼睛。在想他年轻时是不是也经历过这些？他是否也曾迷茫，不知该如何将人生变得更好？还有当他不得不与所爱之人站在对立面时，他是如何完成对的事的？他是否会对现在的自己失望至极？

还魂石和校长办公室的画像都可以让他见到对方，但Harry觉得他不会得到答案，因为邓布利多会希望他自己经历，学习，成长。

不论怎样，现在他又回到了这里。

但Draco，Draco是那样的不同。

他是个被身边所有人宠坏了的小混蛋。任性，恃宠而骄，永远把拒绝挂在嘴边还不习惯被拒绝——这是一项属于天真的特权。他很难将在自己怀里撒娇打滚，说着下流话，喘息呻吟的这个人和Lucius Malfoy联系起来。

Harry能感受到Draco的尖刻及敏锐。他只需要一点信息，就能发现别人的弱点，最脆弱的地方，他总是无意识地在进攻，有点像自我保护机制，但更多的是长时间练习模仿他父亲的结果。Harry不怀疑只要Draco真心想要造成伤害，他能做到仅仅用言语甚至一个表情，就将另一个人击溃。

Draco下午无意间透露的情报证明了让Hermione在很长一段时间里举步维艰的那股势力的领袖究竟是谁。

他十分不幸地，见过几次那个能将文字游戏玩到极致的人。Harry一直怀疑Lucius Malfoy是唯一一个总是掌控着局势，有近乎可怕的大局观和抢先别人无数步的远瞻的人。

Hermione不是政治家，她不想要玩那种游戏，即便她现在有远超邓布利多能力的趋势。她还是当年那个女孩，不畏强权，不向不公低头，尽她所能地想改变一切，想为所有人创造一个理想中的乌托邦。她不操纵和利用她的人民。

她拥有热情，她聪明绝顶，她明白更重要的是自己拥有Ron和Harry——这项远超其他人千百倍的优势。Ron现在已经是傲罗的老大了，Hermione曾经想让Harry去禁止滥用麻瓜物品司里挂个职位，Ron说她疯了，而Harry几乎因为这个想法笑晕过去。

“你只需要搬出他的名字就够了，没有不认识他的人。”

Ron残酷地说出这番话，又显得懊悔，他现在懂得Harry不喜欢这样。但Harry只是无所谓地耸了耸肩。每个人在世界上都有自己的位置，这就是他的，注定被利用。

这时通常剩下两条路：勇往直前或麻痹自我。

Harry挑了刺激的玩法。

他在长袍外兜里找到了那根电子烟雾化器，Draco这几周无数次想要偷走研究——当然他也确实这么干了，奈何从没琢磨出个所以然来，因为Harry每次都会悄悄把原料换成水果味的跳跳糖。Draco疑惑的神情出现在他脑海里，他注意到自己又在笑。

只有Draco能令Harry这样开心。

明明知道他是谁，又好像不是很在乎，还总是能看透Harry的心思，然后不断地轻轻抓挠，拍打，像是猫咪对待自己的玩具。

Harry喜欢Draco的天真，小娇气，聪明，伶牙俐齿。Draco的一切都让Harry很喜欢，喜欢到根本不知道如何抽身和克制自己。

他们都是直觉很强的人。Harry有一种侦探的本能，善于发现危险和隐藏的秘密。Draco要更加细腻，擅于察言观色和掌控局势。

这样的感情极度危险，这样的关系几乎无法维系。现实正高举着利刃，等待着他们犯错，而只需要一个错误，一切就将分崩离析。但当他不断在校园里遇见Draco，事实都无情地敲击着他的理智和心。

在那一刻，他能感觉到鲜活的生命力重新注进心脏，被桎梏的情感随着每次搏动释放至全身，一直沉睡的部分苏醒过来。他被渴望折磨，又因此而活着。

所以现在他在这里，他知道Draco也会在。

『And oh, You've turn this black heart made it into gold,

So I wanna let you know that,

My love and my touch, up above is made with the warmth of my,

My love and my touch, up above is made with the warmth of my love,

Stay close to me, love.』

【第三部分：完】


End file.
